Doctor Eggman
Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Doctor Eggman, is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog and one of the four main antagonists of the series. As an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Eggman is a tall Human scientist with beige skin and brown hair. His name was given based on his body. His upper torso is more round than the bottom portion, like an upside-down egg and has smooth, yet broad shoulders. He also has a short and smooth brown mustache on his face with a darker color scheme. Eggman wears a red turtlenecked jacket with yellow cuffs, and golden buttons, a pair of prince-nez glasses with blue tinted lenses, a pair of gray binocular-like goggles with a black strap and green lenses in his top head, black baggy pants and a pair of black boots with high rims. He also carries a gauntlet-like device on his right wrist. Personality Eggman is a short-tempered, raucous, pompous, cruel evil genius who is constantly planning to take over the world. Despite his intelligence, Dr. Eggman is immature, throwing temper tantrums when Sonic manages to wreck into his plans. Eggman is also very arrogant and narcissistic to himself; possessing a psychotic belief of self entitlement of controlling the world and beyond and constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego. His main plans is to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he does not care where to start it -- in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth and even beyond. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's constant feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake - though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From abducting and transforming animals into robot armies, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Eggman's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as Chaos flooding and utterly destroying all of Station Square and Dark Gaia nearly consuming the whole planet, as well as leaving numerous areas, lands, and even planets in ruins and threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. However, despite his desire for world domination, Eggman does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. In Shadow the Hedgehog, he is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid the Black Arms. This demonstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious and demonic alien empire, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. History Powers and Abilities *Genius-Level Intellect - Eggman's most astounishing trait is his scientific intellect. His IQ is at a level of 300. *Brilliant Expert Mechanic and Inventor in Both mechanics and robots *Highly proficient in many forms of Piloting, Aerial Fights and Driving *Above-average Physical Strength *High Running Skills *Capable Extreme Gear rider Equipment *Eggman Gadgets, Vehicles and Weaponry *E-Rider Inventions *Bandik Robots *E-100 Series Robots *Egg Magnus *Eggman Gadgets, Vehicles and Weaponry Relationships Family *Gerald Robotnik (Grandfather, Deceased) *Maria Robotnik (Cousin, Deceased) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Hypothetical Surrogate Uncle) *Doctor Eggman Nega (Descendant) Friends/Allies *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *E-106 Eta *E-107-Theta *E-117 Sigma *Doctor Eggman Nega Enemies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Arch-enemy) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Sam Spartan *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Grandpa Spartan *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sonia the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog *Charles Hedgehog *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus *The Chaotix Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Julie-Su the Echidna *The Babylon Rouges **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross **Boomer the Raven **Breeze the Falcon **Wind the Dove *Metal Sonic *Scourge the Hedgehog *Suppression Squad *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Mecha-Naruto *Ichigo Kurosaki Background in Other Media * Theme Songs *E.G.G.M.A.N. by Paul Shortino Quotes *(to Shadow the Hedgehog) Shadow, can you hear me? This might be the last chance I have to speak to you, so... What I said about having created you, it was all a lie. Everyone thought you died during that horrible incident, but I rescued you, with one of my robots. You've lost your memory, that's all.You really ''are the ultimate lifeform my grandfather created!'' *(to Sam Spartan) Oh, Sam, you tiny, poor fool. There is nothing you can do to stop me! Hohohohohoho! Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Robotnik/Kintobor Family Category:Eggman Empire Category:Inventors Category:Main Antagonists